Bella Anthony and Cathy
by bellabff
Summary: set during NM. Edward leaves. Not nowing that bella was pregnant w twins. 13 years later they find each other only something trying to get them and is at forks. Bella has a knew coven. Charlie is vamp. Fun. Awesome story.
1. the jeep

Hi

Anthony

I slammed my hideous yellow locker shut, and walked down the busy hallway with my lunch in my hand, ignoring the points. I walked into the cafeteria where Cathy, Sam, and Amelia were already at the table eating. Well Cathy was pretending to eat.

As I set my food down Sam started asking me questions about Tiffany Newton. Tiffany Newton was the schools prettiest and most beautiful girl. The only thing that he didn't know was that she was the biggest nasty, cruel, and uncaring person ever. Most boys were to infatuated to notice what was inside, they only knew what was on the outside. She had sea blue eyes, blonde streaked hair, tanned skin, and a body that models would kill for. What Sam didn't also see was that she absolutely despised him and liked me even though she wouldn't admit it.

I didn't know what was so wrong about him. He had short brown hair and was as thin as a stick. He was a little brainy sometimes, but he was also funny and nice. Although he never talked to her, he kind of stalked her, which was kind of weird.

As I tried to answer the questions as they flew at me, I noticed Cathy glaring at Tiffany. Wow. I defiantly had to ask her about that. I didn't read her mind to find out, because we had made a pact to not get into each other's minds.

When lunch was over I walked into my geometry class and sat at my normal seat in the back. To my right, I heard Cassandra and Andrea telling the new girl, Esmeralda, all the gossip about the classmates. In particularly, me.

"Who's that hottie over there?" Esmeralda asked. "Well that's Anthony Dillon Swan. He's one of the hottest boys at school. He's almost as hot as Chris and Jack Newton." Cassandra replied while goring a hole into my side. "Yea. He lives with his mom, grandparents, aunts and uncles, and sisters. His mom's really pretty too and she's like, like, 30. All of his family is. It's like their supernatural or something." Andrea said and chuckled. I had to laugh to. If they only knew that we were all vampires. "It's to bad he doesn't date." Andrea added, sighing. Esmeralda laughed and said, " Well he looks a little lonely why don't I go warm him up." I heard her take out a bottle of lip-gloss and smear it on her lips, then sauntered over, before they could say anything.

I heard the chair next to me move and her sit down. I ignore her at first until she said, "Hi my name's Emeralda. What's yours?" She offered me a saucy grin. I studied her for a second before answering. She had long straight black hair, squinty topaz eyes and a petite body. She was vampire pretty and was indeed a vampire. A quick look into her thoughts and it confirmed my thought. " I'm Anthony. It's nice to meet you." I made my expression bored hoping she'd take the hint. She didn't. "I just came here from Colorado and I was hoping you could show me around town, and then we could have some fun after, maybe." She trailed off suggestively twirling some of my messy hair in between her fingers.

"Sorry but no. I have to go do chores at home," I said.

"Ahhh boo hoo stop being such a party pooper," she said seductively.

"No thanks. I've got better things to do. I think you should go to your seat, the bell just rung." She just stared at me shocked then moved. I sighed I knew I had been harsh, but she wouldn't take the hint.

At the end of the day I met up with Cathy at the main gates. People ignored her as usual. She looked sad now. I wondered what had happened. I studied her to see the problem. Her puffy orange hair, her thin figure, her ordinary small brown eyes, oval face, and her thin lips, looked alright. But I knew that look. It was the same look she had when Sam asked Paula to a dance, and Paula said yes.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing," she said in a monotone voice, so unlike Cathy.

"Cathy," I sighed. "I know your lying to me. I'm your twin brother I know how to read you even better than mom."

"It's nothing!" she practically screamed at me and ran away at vampire speed.

I was about to run after her when, I felt the hunger rise up in my throat.

I needed to hunt fast and soon if I didn't want to loose control. I raced into the forest and was across a road when a big yellow jeep headed right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Hello! Omg I am so sorry I have updated since the last time I promised I've just been super busy w/ everything. Well I just got a new site & penname, where I'm gonna be updating this story on there. Its still the same story & first chapter only under a different name…but its still me!! LOL So my new site is on my profile, so check it out please!

Lots of love! I will also have the days I will be updating the story on there! ;3


End file.
